User talk:ColonelFail
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Youtube Poop Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Malleo page. Before editing, please read The Rules. This is your only warning. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- AwesomeSeaCucumber (Talk) 06:04, April 3, 2012 Great edits. You are a rollbacker now. [[User:QueenZeppelin|'QueenZeppelin'']] (talk ・ ) 00:20, April 11, 2012 (UTC) What's wrong with this Wiki? many things here turn into insanity or sexual content. Did you know this Wiki was reported because of some explicit content (if you know what i mean)? Take a look here. One thing: waht EXACTLY is this Wiki about and how far is the definition of "lulzy and funny things"? Look at Amy Rose, she's described as a 10-years-old and there is much sexual background about her character description. Is that correct? --Saviour1981 (talk) 22:06, September 16, 2012 (UTC) I really don't know, man. I just stay here to get rid of vandals. ColonelFail (talk) 03:30, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Years ago my arch enime doodledouge wants this wikia belongs to himself. Awsomeseacucumber had lend me a hand, later the dirty stuff kept goini and going till I give up. But now I know that this wikia is a for me. Shuford, Willliam (talk) 03:32, September 18, 2012 (UTC) How about this If you have a problem with SSBL I0LOVE0AMY0ROSE (talk) 20:16, October 25, 2012 (UTC) If I remove the Lawl thing in Amy Rose, Will you Leave it alone, We already have like 2 Extra Wiki for Lawl Now http://lawlultimate.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Smash_Bros_Lawl_Ultimate_Wiki and http://smashbroslawlorigins.wikia.com/wiki/World_of_Smash_Bros_Lawl_Wiki I HAD IT WITH YOU CHANGING SOMETHING THAT PEOPLE POSTED, AGAIN, YOU ARE LIKE LEMONGRAB *First of all, thank you for being reaonable. I will let you post info of SSBL Ultimate on the original SSBL page, but don't make a page about it. You see, one of the reasons I deleted that is BECAUSE you have a wiki for them, you can post a link to tthose wikis on the SSBL original page. ColonelFail (talk) 20:19, October 25, 2012 (UTC) hmm... I0LOVE0AMY0ROSE (talk) 20:27, October 25, 2012 (UTC) I guess Bisexeral makes more sence casiter she did had sex with guys and girl(I think that cause She probably 18 by now*You know, cause she was 10 and it probably bin 8 years later*) *Oh yes, also, if you have any further problems with my actions, just calmly tell me about it here, I want to make this functional AND fun place. ColonelFail (talk) 20:35, October 25, 2012 (UTC) That problem is stupid and Amy Rose sure not be remove like Pinkie Pies and Collateral1. He username said it all. No, really, Elite have the Plug, The Skullgirls character, Mandie, Naoto, Rushuna Tendo, Juliet Starling, and Several other female character. So why can't Jon have Amy Rose. HECKK You delete HIM and Meta Kngiht, and charge Myiku and MetaKnight, what the hell. -StevenStar777 HIM was copied from another wiki, and Meta Knight just wasn't worth keeping. If you are willing to rewrite them, you may. ColonelFail (talk) 17:01, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Check It Out StevenStar777 is so pissed, he made another RAGE PAGE about the trolls... including YOU it's here. DiaryDiarrheaDiorama (talk) 21:54, December 13, 2012 (UTC) He thinks Miyuki likes him and he ME a fantard XD. It's because I undid his unhelpful edits here, that, or AwesomeSeaCucumber may have used my name somewhere. ColonelFail (talk) 04:29, December 14, 2012 (UTC) FranciscusX I've decided to help you in the fight against smut. Why do you I think I edited the Cosmo page too much sex. You can count on me. By the way this site looks glitchy\ Why did you delete my Harkinan/ Haddakini additions ??FranciscusX (talk) 12:06, December 31, 2012 (UTC) I left the Harkinian alone, but I deleted Haddakini because, well, we don't need need it. ColonelFail (talk) 12:17, December 31, 2012 (UTC) 08:57, January 1, 2013 (UTC)I don't know why you waste your time more with deleting stuff instead of making new pages. That Tomo Takino page was good throught. He ColonelFab! And i set all those pages that people should work on! The Masked Pope The Masked Pope (talk) 13:53, January 1, 2013 (UTC)He! Remember me? I am the one who is trolling you, my friend! The Masked Pope (talk) 09:51, January 4, 2013 (UTC)Oh and this is what your provile pic should be! It fits to this poop wiki admins: Do you like it? Love it. Added a badge. ColonelFail (talk) 15:21, January 6, 2013 (UTC) The Masked Pope (talk) 15:54, January 6, 2013 (UTC)Good.....this wiki needs some style! Also there should be a place in this wiki where you can share your ideas. Besides i reply what i say, try to recommend some YTP fans and YTP creators to this page and let them recommend other people to this page and be sure they aren't some asses. The Masked Pope (talk) 19:07, January 13, 2013 (UTC)Ok, hehe...but wiki's aren't supposed to be a oppinion. Hehe...I only am thinking to protect Character wiki's from hating for a while until DiaryDiarrheaDiorama tell that this wiki needs to be funny, but i don't care....Also now i solved who is the one that linked me to that trolleyfag AwesomeSponge, you obviosly. hehehe...i Use that furry loser I0LOVE0AMY0ROSE as bait. Hehehe...Just for fact, don't be angry....(Also applies to the other Fucktards insults that were)...be cool not a Fool, You can forgive me, don't blame on me for things other users did, but it is obviosly that i am evil...hehehe.... I am user 83.86.44.199 end of the story.....Mystery solved. Ur mad happy now? I'm sorry, I'm not following you here. When did I link you to anybody and wht do you mean "Bait"?. I don't know that all came out wrong, but I really don't know what you're talking about. ColonelFail (talk) 19:45, January 15, 2013 (UTC) The Masked Pope (talk) 20:28, January 15, 2013 (UTC)With bait do i mean use it to be pretend to be someone else. Just click on AwesomeSponge or I0LOVE0AMY0ROSE to see what i mean...hehehe, who elso could be responcible for this? The Masked Pope (talk) 20:34, January 19, 2013 (UTC) ColonelFail.....One character really needs to be worked on....King Koopa! The Masked Pope (talk) 06:52, January 20, 2013 (UTC)Oh boi! Oh boi! Hehehe...There's more!: Captain Falcon, M. Bison, Black Shadow, George W. Bush, Soldier, Scout, Stinkmeaner, PSY, Bookworms, Phoenix Wright, 60's Spiderman, Light Yagami and i am so hungry i could eat a Octorok!!! Amy Rose I0LOVE0AMY0ROSE (talk) 14:27, January 31, 2013 (UTC) *Give you the Middle Finger for Changing and Trying to Ruin the Amy Rose Artical* You Basturd StevenStar777 Donna and The Masked Poop(Some loser) editing Amy Rose. Not Fails. No wait, his friend with these people, of course his let they edit. The Masked Pope (talk) 15:01, January 31, 2013 (UTC)Hohoho!...Oh boy... Yes, we are all losers including you! It's not really me doing it, DDD wrote it, and I just think it's better that way. If you're going to make a bid deal out of it, go bitch at her, not me. ColonelFail (talk) 19:57, January 31, 2013 (UTC) The Masked Pope (talk) 21:06, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Hehehe....You tell that that page is bad but there are way morepages that need too work on *You're right, now why are we bitching about ONE article any ignoring the others? ColonelFail (talk) 21:47, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Amy Rose is not a imporant character compared to other pages like King Koopa or Mario Head that aren't 100% perfect pages unless if SOMEONE makes it populair on YoutubePopesPoops. Besides that I0LOVE0AMY0ROSE makes from Amy a boring page of it and you and DiaryDiarrheaDiorama made it looks too offended.... *Is English your original language? If so, my hope for this country is officially dead. ColonelFail (talk) 21:47, January 31, 2013 (UTC) hehe....kissshake each other hand.......hehehe.... Sigh, so much tard rage... maybe you should lock the page? DiaryDiarrheaDiorama (talk) 21:55, January 31, 2013 (UTC) *I think I might do just that -_- ColonelFail (talk) 22:03, January 31, 2013 (UTC) BAN DDD I0LOVE0AMY0ROSE (talk) 22:39, January 31, 2013 (UTC) HE IS THE SAME FUCKER WHO PUT DEKU U MAD EVER WHERE ON THIS WIKI!!! DANEAL IS AWESOMESEACUCUMBER, AND DESERVE TO BE BAN FOR A YEAR 1. DDD is a SHE 1. No she didn't, ASC did. 3. ASC isn't FDC. I locked the page so it can stay the way it is for a day, if I come back and find that you two are still fighting, there just MIGHT be some banning. ColonelFail (talk) 22:43, January 31, 2013 (UTC) The Masked Pope (talk) 12:36, February 2, 2013 (UTC)....Woah....You say that thing is a female! Yes in dee dee, it's true. ColonelFail (talk) 23:31, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Yoshi Hey Colonail Fail....hehe....i have a message for ya! Zelda He ColonailFail.....hehe...you have a message! More messages from That Fucking Pope! Admin The Masked Pope (talk) 20:51, February 13, 2013 (UTC)Oh and ur blocked from the lawl wiki right? Hehehe.... Once they dislike you or don't trust you(like those pussies block me because i'm a wikia contributor hehe..) they block you right now......gehgehgehgeh....... Besides that.... '''Could you crown me to a admin! *Ugh, I wish I could, but I don't have bureaucrat rights.... meaning I can't make ANYONE an admin. ColonelFail (talk) 23:22, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Hehe... The Masked Pope (talk) 15:05, February 17, 2013 (UTC)So?...explain you why those pages like Amy and Zelda are better? There's a huge difference between them and those perfect pages like Ganon. Many pages got deleted by SMRY, you should bring those back who are deleted by that wikia-faggie. Besides that there are still some admins here so beware! .....Hehehe.....a bunch of fabulous maggots! And this are the pages you need to work on: Mario Head Chris Crocker Phoenix Wright Bruce Lee King Koopa (is imperfect) PSY Croco(Used in Sghonks Poops) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ehREV2ebLC0 For more you can find at Pages that need work HEY COCKFUCKER!!!!!!! The Creator of this Wiki (aka Southparklover) will be dissapoint at you for ruined this Wiki!!!. You & DDD, your are BANNED FROM YTP WIKI FOREVER!!!!!!!! -Collaterale1 Oh please, he'll probably THANK us for keeping it alive. That's, of course, 'IF he ever comes back. 'ColonelFail (talk) 14:55, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Really, because I don't see it on Fail and Donna user pages. ~StevenStar777 You don't have to call her Donna EVERY time, you know. ColonelFail (talk) 14:55, February 26, 2013 (UTC) The Masked Pope (talk) 20:37, February 26, 2013 (UTC)Oh hai ColonelCockFuckingFail...hehe new nickname for ya, those people should call you that now! Thanks to these fabulous guys... It seems you get more critic? Nobody seems to like your FuckFabulous pages? Its only between you,Svennie boi and Donna dick, against the rest of a bunch of fabulous maggots! See? This wiki sucks due to you. And i myself am disargee with your nonsense, blaming on Donna Dick for chancing it and only says that page is better in your oppinion, how about other? Hehehe.... And this is just my oppinion!...Hehe..... LEAVE ME ALONE STOP CHANGING MY STUFF YOU ASS WIPE The Masked Pope (talk) 21:01, February 26, 2013 (UTC)Haha! ColonelFail! Got the blame! All over you! Oh boi this is fun!